temperancengfandomcom-20200214-history
Noctris
'''The God of Secrets (Also Assassins):''' Noctris = In mortal life the God of Secrets kept to himself - always dismissive of others’ attention and fascination with his habits - due to his afflicted genius. For Noctris Legere II was born autistic, but this term would not arise for another eight centuries. As a consequence a majority of his youth was spent in isolation and his primary focus rested on books, philosophy, all matters of the mind rather than social normalities. Adolescence brought sharp clarity to the differences between himself and other scholars of similar repute. He struggled to impart his theories and ideologies on his peerage, finding the mastery of language beyond his capabilities despite his superior intellect. The members of his forum were often frustrated and eventually, after a year without much success in garnering desired recognition, Noctris left Greece behind to travel the world in search of personal enlightenment. = '''One Must Take Care With Wishes''' = Noctris did possess a ready mind able to easily grasp his surroundings and the world stretched before him even if interpersonal relationships and ‘natural’ human behavior eluded him at times. His travels brought him to India where he encountered a troupe of wandering magicians while settling on the coast to the south. These magicians were in awe of his greater intellect and insight, and so it became common practice for them to walk alongside him exchanging knowledge and listening to his allegorical tales. At first this seemed to be the perfect friendship. The troupe never distracted him with mention of his lacking social prowess and he never considered treating them as outcasts in the swiftly evolving culture of south India. He wished to become someone of significance through their companionship. Some months after their acquaintance a rash of murders swept through India with an rapid acceleration too quick to resemble any plague that came before. = '''That Which is Forbidden''' = In a matter of weeks Noctris came to the conclusion that his newfound friends were involved in some effect. He had not meant to confront them, however, his honest intent had been to caution them -- urge them to leave the Temperean coast before they were captured or harmed more innocent men and women -- but his ‘friends’ no longer looked kindly on his superior wisdom. They attacked him and left him to die in the streets of Maharashtra. Noctris took his dying breaths on the floor of the deserted Royal Library of King Jai Shik, but his final moments were interrupted by the appearance of Challice - Goddess of Illumination and Enlightenment. Challice offered him absolution and promised him a chance to prevent other mortal men from falling prey to the monsters of the human plane. In exchange, she blessed him with her knowledge and raised him into godhood. = '''Free of Sight, Free of Speech, Free of Secrets''' = Noctris is an agent of Challice and Roa sworn to execute their will as protector or the world’s most dangerous secrets and hunter of rogue supernatural beings. His first act in this capacity was his decision to form the Illuminati, an order who would devote themselves without question to the will of their gods. Noctris ensured this by seeking out men and women who were willing to part with a piece of themselves -- their tongue and eyes -- for the honor of protecting truth and knowledge given by their gods. He made himself the first example of the required test of loyalty, choosing to cut out his tongue and pluck out his eyes. Challice herself sew his lips and eyes shut to solidify their bond, then placed a mask upon his face. The mask Noctris wears to this day later became the universal symbol of the Illuminati order. All members of the Illuminati have since participated in this induction ritual. = '''The Illuminati''' The organization of the Illuminati is divided into several branches, each specializing in different areas of expertise; = '''Cosmic:''' All knowledge relating to the stars, planets, celestial bodies, outer space, and all matters similar. = = '''Astral:''' All knowledge relating to the psychic and metaphysical spectrum of the world. = = '''Planar:''' All knowledge relating to extraplanar travel, alternate dimensions, and the Interlayer. = = '''Supernatural:''' All knowledge relating to sub-human and meta-human creatures known to the mortal plane. = = '''Magical:''' All knowledge of the presence of magic, rituals, connections to Jasmine’s Realm, and all things similar in nature. = = The established hierarchy of the Illuminati places Challice at its head with the responsibility recording the knowledge of the universe in order to discern ‘that which must be forbidden from that which is allowed’. Noctris receives visions warning of the danger forbidden knowledge poses to the world from Challice, in turn he shares these portents with the heads of each division. As a collective he and divisions work in cohesion to protect the world's secrets and hunt supernaturals and other beings who grow too bold - often by assassination, subterfuge, diplomacy, or intimidation as the situation warrants - to ensure the continued survival of humanity.